


What hides in the sunset

by Gumilandia



Series: It was meant to be [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Johnny is a tired grump, M/M, and fluff, gooh new planet ending, prnz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumilandia/pseuds/Gumilandia
Summary: Koa entered their spacious bedroom bathed in warm, pinkish glow of two suns setting together. One of the few differences between this planet and Earth, though it still felt similar, comforting and inviting after a tiring day.





	What hides in the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> New planet, new duties, sex still the same. What can I say, there's not enough Gat porn with male Boss. Not enough fluff either.  
> There's never enough fluff (⊙_⊙)  
> No beta as usual

                Murder.

                The only thing on Johnny’s mind right now was murder. And coffee. And maybe sleep. Alright, scratch murder, he just wanted to rest. It was the last time he went to a council meeting instead of the Boss. Yeah right, the same way the last one was the last one. And the one before that. Stupid seaweed monkeys, when they fought it was great, but now? Once they started talking it lasted almost two days. Two days of pure political bullshit and regional pleasantries, which involved weird dishes that Johnny didn’t dare to taste, and touching each other’s tendrils in a creepy way.

                Last time he went to a meeting. Fucking last.

                Johnny’s phone rang suddenly. Or at least he called this thing a phone. It was more like a chain-earpiece thing, that somehow connected to a device that... God damn it, it was a phone.

                “Hello?” He answered. One thing that always pissed him off was that he never knew who was calling. Oh, you’ll know, your neurons will tell you, Yarva techs told him. Well, either his neurons were lazy, or this whole thing was a load of bullshit. Or a scheme to plant something in his brain. He wasn’t sure he was okay with that.

                “…and then I cut off my head and attached it back with dental floss.”

                “What?” Johnny asked, confused.

                “I asked where are you, dumbass.” Kekoa laughed on the other side.

                “Oh ha-ha, soo funny.” Gat looked around. Actually he wasn’t sure where he was. “I’m-uh, in front of a tall building.”

                “And that only leaves me a couple billion locations to check.”

                “Shut up. A tall building, with a bridge to another one. And there’s this… This round thing on the plaza. You know the one. The-uh…”

                “Interchangeable nuclear relay?”

                “The what?”

                “A battery, Johnny.”

                The face Johnny made could only be described as unimpressed.

                “Hang on, I see you.” A personal cruiser slowly landed in front of him, iridescent paint reflecting lights on the building above. Koa could never let go of his favorite purple Phoenix. The door opened, revealing sleek, black interior with golden details, Boss himself holding one arm over the back of the passenger seat. He gave Johnny an impish smirk, as soon as their eyes met. “Hey there, handsome. Need a ride?”

                Gat stifled a quiet laugh, daring to escape his mouth, and plopped ungraciously onto the soft seat, “A ride and a pillow.”

                “Long day?”

                “You have no idea.” Johnny lazily turned his head to face Koa. “Actually a kiss would be nice too.”

                “Since when do you ask for kisses?” The Boss moved closer, smirk still there.

                “Since I decided there is no way I’m moving from that position.”

                Kekoa chuckled, low sound sending tiny vibrations through Johnny’s lips as they kissed lazily for a while. “God, I love you.” Koa murmured into the kiss, their breaths mixing as Johnny answered.

                “I love you too.” He never thought he would say that out loud, but it became pretty easy some time after their little confession on the lower deck. It felt natural to say those words. To mean them. And to hear the same in return.

                Radio buzzed to life when Koa revved up the engine. “Wait, is that House Of Cards? Where the hell did you find that track?” Last time Johnny heard that song was years ago. He kind of missed it, thinking it went down with Earth itself.

                “I swung by the ship on my way back. Zinyak’s music library is enormous.” Kekoa lifted the cruiser off the ground. “I also got you this,” he reached behind the other seat and pulled out a long, rectangular box.

                Johnny looked at him, then at the box, then at him again. “Looks like a liquor box.”

                “Well, yeah, that’s obvious, but what’s inside?” Koa tried to coax the answer out of his boyfriend.

                “Uh, liquor?”

                “Oh come on, open the box.”

                Johnny eyed the box with one eyebrow raised. It wasn’t uncommon for Koa to give him gifts and be giddy about it, nor was beer and vodka rare, especially after they awoke famous brewers from their simulations, so what was so…

                “It’s Porto,” he raised his sunglasses. “It’s actual fucking Porto. Where the hell did you get that?”

                Kekoa laughed at the way Johnny’s eyes widened and how his mouth corner quirked up in a goofy smile. “Oh you know, here and there. I remembered how much you like it and snatched it as soon as I could.”

                “You time travelled again.”

                “I- I time travelled again.” He promised he wouldn’t unless it was necessary, true. Especially after the last time they had trouble getting him back into correct timeline, when he deemed getting Tangie the pet tiger essential to settling a new homeworld. Which she was, mauling a few dignitaries when they got too cocky during the Divide And Conquer campaign. Matt should not be allowed to name their campaigns again. “So-uh, am I sleeping in the guestroom?” Kekoa asked after a while of silence.

                Gat seriously considered forcing him to do so. He promised, he fucking promised, and now he did it again just to get some stupid wine. But… “Nah, I’ll let you go this time. Do that again though and-“

                “Yeah yeah, it’s my ass on the line.”




                Somehow the ride home felt a lot less smoother than Johnny was used to. As he realized after a while of getting his sleepy brain back in working order, it was because he was no longer on the cruiser, but in big and strong arms, that were carrying him up the stairs.

                “Hello, sleeping beauty. Welcome to the world of the living.” Kekoa teased him.

                “Ah, fuck off,” Johnny muttered and nestled himself a bit more comfortably, hiding his face in half zipped jacket. He didn’t even remember when he fell asleep.

                Koa entered their spacious bedroom bathed in warm, pinkish glow of two suns setting together. One of the few differences between this planet and Earth, though it still felt similar, comforting and inviting after a tiring day. He set Johnny down on the bed and tried to slither out of his grip to no avail. “Come on Johnny, let me go.” That didn’t do much. “I want to put the wine in the fridge.” That didn’t do much either. “Also, I have to feed Tangie.” Now that made Johnny let up a bit. Last time he forgot to feed the beast they woke up in the middle of the night to a tiger fridge raid. Damn cat, she learned too much.

                “Ugh, go,” Gat muttered. “The faster you’re done, the better.” He felt the mattress shift when his boyfriend moved away, heat leaving along with him. It’s been a while since they last seen each other. Months actually, with Kekoa tending to his overlordly duties all over the cluster, and Johnny acting as one of his substitutes in the capital. Sure the occasional cybersex did give him a bit of relief, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. And it still felt weird. Almost wrong. Besides, nothing could replace the feeling of pure excitement when Koa loomed over him, palms on his hips, quiet murmur in his ear, telling him how good he’ll feel, how he’s going to undo him in the best way possible. Johnny let himself get lost in those thoughts until the fact the he felt grimy as hell won over and forced him to go clean up.

                After a while the door opened quietly, and Koa walked into the empty room unbuttoning his vest. “Johnny?” He asked.

                “Coming,” Gat answered from the bathroom.

                “Damn, without me?” Boss laughed at the loud groan. Oh, how he loved pestering Johnny when his mask of absolute confidence was down. Once he undressed he moved towards the bed, but stopped when he caught his reflection in the mirror. Damn it, he should really start exercising again, his stomach was beginning to show. Too little running around and shooting people, too much sitting at a table full of food and talking to them.

                Arms sneaked around his middle, and he could feel Johnny’s forehead against his neck. “Finally,” Koa turned towards him, “I thought you drowned there or something.”

                “I had to battle the giant snake in the toilet.”

                Koa kept quiet for a second, thinking. “I’m not sure if I’m supposed to take that as an innuendo, or…”

                Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Actually I’m not sure either, didn’t really think about my cock this time.”

                “Mark the calendars!” Kekoa yelled, laughing, “Johnny Gat didn’t think about his dick for once.”

                “Oh har har, how clever,” Gat’s words leaked sarcasm.

                “Don’t worry baby, I got ya.” Boss slowly moved them to the bed until Johnny’s shins bumped against the edge, then he flung them both on the mattress. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.” He could feel Johnny smile once they kissed, hands and fingers tracing pathways on the known surface, searching for those spots that made the other go crazy.

                Koa knew Johnny’s body pretty well. He knew he was ticklish on his sides, but not anywhere else, knew that he hated touching the inner side of his elbow, made him want to throw up, his once broken knee was off limits, unless Koa was really, really gentle, his arms and neck, now that was a spot that made Johnny melt right then and there under Koa’s ministrations. Occasional massages had to be done in complete privacy, because Johnny became a mewling mess. Johnny becoming a mewling mess had Koa hard and ready, and all of that more often than not ended in sex. What else, what else… That’s right, his ass. Koa thought as he pushed one finger inside Gat. He sometimes wondered if what he did actually felt as good as Johnny said it did, then Johnny made that sound he made right now, and all doubts were out the window.

                Deciding that one finger, or fingers at all, were not enough, Koa inserted one more digit, and started licking and sucking Johnny’s penis.

                Slow circles and scissoring coupled with as good of a blowjob as Koa could muster, had Gat writhing and quivering. “Mmmh, a little lower… Oh yeah, right there.” Johnny stuttered out a moan as the fingers inside him found his prostate for good and began massaging it relentlessly. He pushed his legs deeper into the mattress, tiptoeing and lifting his hips with every stronger touch.

                Kekoa chuckled against his penis, “Yeah, that’s it. Moan for me baby.” He licked the vein again, devilish smirk still on his mouth. Last couple of thrusts, just to get Johnny on the edge, and he pulled out of him entirely.

                “Why do you always do that? Just once go through with it.” Frustration seeped through Gat’s clenched teeth.

                “You mean make you come with just fingers and a blowjob?” Koa searched around on the floor for lube. Fuck, it just had to roll under the blankets. “Think that’s even possible?”

                “Hell, I dunno, I never thought I’d let a guy fuck me in the ass, let alone that I’d enjoy it. I guess it could work?”

                Johnny’s shrug made the Boss smile and sigh deeply, “Next time, alright hun? You at least had a nap.” He finally flicked the cap on the bottle. Stupid piece of plastic, why was it so tiny.

                “I told you not to call me hun.”

                “Okay, sweetheart.” Johnny’s eyes almost rolled back into his skull. “My sun, my heart, love of my life.” With each word Koa was getting closer and closer to his lover’s lips, in the end kissing them softly. “I’ll stop calling you that, when you stop calling me Boss.”

                “That’s not gonna-“

                “Exactly, so deal with it.” Kekoa sat on his heels and began slathering himself, each stroke making him hum quietly. A month was definitely too long. Next time he was taking Johnny along, period.

                Speaking of Johnny, he raised himself on his elbows, looking around at the purple led’s surrounding their bed. Almost like a nightclub, he thought and glanced at Koa in his all naked glory. Tattoos that weaved around his arms and right side seemed to become alive with each move.

                “Like what you see?” Koa asked. Oh, he did like it, especially when he looked… down. Johnny snorted and bit his lips in an attempt to not laugh, but he couldn't stop it. Seconds later he was lying flat on his back, one hand covering his face, the other holding his stomach as he roared with laughter.

                “Your dick is glowing!” Every word was followed with more giggles. “Your dick is fucking glowing!”

                “Wha…” Koa looked down at his palm and penis, eyes wide, mouth agape. “Kinzie,” he growled. God damn it, he trusted her.

                “Kinzie? You took Kinzie’s advice on which lube to pick?”

                “Yeah, I mean, she knows her stuff right? With all the kinky shit.”

                Johnny sat up and snatched the bottle. There had to be some list of ingredients on it, right? Water, gel, of which name was impossible to pronounce, natural aromas, algae… Algae? “Isn’t there a kind of algae that glows in ultraviolet? Or like, when you rub it?”

                “Fuck if I know, this planet is weird.” Kekoa took the bottle back, squirted the last portion of lube on his glowing hand, and tossed the offending piece of plastic away. “Ready to continue? I have a glowing dick, you have a glowing ass. We complement each other.”

                Gat snickered again. “If you say requesting docking permission I will punch you.”

                “I wasn’t going to, but now that you mention it…”

                “Don’t you dare.” He yelped when Koa pulled his arm from under him, making Johnny fall on the pillows. Warm, slick palm found its place at his asshole again and spread the remaining gel, right before he felt it guiding the head to his entrance. Excitement came back like a flame inside his body, and it grew even stronger when he felt Kekoa slowly enter him.

                Boss peppered small kisses all over Johnny’s torso and neck, guiding long legs around his waist. “Vanilla again?“

                Johnny shrugged slightly, not really minding that. Sure, there were nights, and days, where they did it rough, but it was not one of these. He breathed out a moan when Koa began moving, smooth, round thrusts sending sparks of bliss up his spine. It seriously had been too long since last time. Looking at Koa all he could see was raw power, the man was bigger than him, rough and strong, seemingly indestructible, and yet here, with an occasional frown, and a loving smile on his lips he seemed relaxed. Less of a warrior and more of a gentle lover.

                He moved his hips in sync, trying to get every bit of pleasure that was building up in him, tingling and hot, traveling though his whole body wave after wave, thrust after thrust.

                Kekoa didn’t look any better, eyes half lidded, trying to hold himself high enough above Johnny’s lips, which he kissed eagerly every once in a while, his neck and collarbone which he bit when his penis ground just right against the walls, or when his balls touched smooth cheeks at that one angle. He could feel Gat’s nails raking his back. Good. Johnny wasn’t a loud lover, but one could definitely tell when he felt genuinely amazing.

                Quickened pace and a small change in their position had Johnny mewling, made him put one hand in long black mane on Boss’s head and pull him down into a breathtaking kiss, the other traveling down to his own crotch to pump his penis along with the thrusts.

                “Fuck, I’m close…” Koa rasped between pecks and bites.

                “I know,” Johnny answered. “Go faster. Just- just faster... O-oh god…”

                It didn’t take long for their orgasms to build up, one soon following the other in chasing the bliss. They shivered and moaned, Johnny’s back arching when he felt hot cum filling him suddenly. Hearts raced in their chests, hands intertwined as they laid together, heavy breaths echoing around the room.

                Johnny’s mouth quirked up in a soft smile when he blindly felt for a strand of hair to play with. He knew Koa liked that. Low laugh rumbled in the chest laying on top of his own.

                “You always do that,” Koa murmured into Johnny’s ear, gently pulling out of him.

                Gat purred one last time at the smooth sensation in his over sensitive body. “I know you like it.”

                “I love it.”

                They moved slightly, so that Johnny had more breathing room. Koa was quite a bit heavier than him after all. “Soo…” Johnny turned his head to the side to look at his lover, “next round?”

                His eyes were already closed and mind hazy from half sleep. Kekoa groaned, “Already?”

                “Hey, I didn’t say it has to be right now. Morning would be good too. Besides,” Gat leaned in closer to Koa’s ear, “next time I‘m on top.”

                Boss chuckled, one eyebrow rising along with his smirk, and whispered, “You wish.”


End file.
